What was once broken
by Adi-Arty
Summary: Rin and Yukio get a surprise, a secret only their father knew and Kuro?... but it's Ryuji that has the chance to shine, will it last with a horrid attack... WARNING this has strong langue and Rape ... Ryuji/OC


The morning was bleak and damp, the rain beat down on the window thumbing like a heart, Rin woke to a consistent light tapping to his face, "_Rin wake up" _he rolled over pulling the sheets over his head, pushing off Kuro, a hand reached out from under the sheets, and grabbed the mobile off the side table and dragged it under, Kuro looked up from the floor to see the sheets light up,

"OH SHIT...Yukio is going to kill me..." he shot out of the bed, grabbing his clothes and shot out the door, Kuro dashed after him.

Yukio walked into the class room with his briefcase in hand, he brought up his left hand to check the time, he walked up the couple of steps to the podium and placed his briefcase down, he heard a swoosh and looked up, in a flash he drew his gun and pointed it to the shadowed figure in the back, he saw a flick of a tail, "who are you demon?" the figure stood up and walked in to the light, Yukio gasped and his gripped waved, the figure continued to walk, he snapped out of it and re-aimed his gun, "stop right there, and answer me..." the figure stopped and held up their hands, "Now you wouldn't shoot you older sister, would you?" her voice was soft, like silk, Yukio looked into her eyes there was something familiar, "it can't be you look just like..." just as Yukio lowered his Gun Rin came bursting through the door, "Dame it Yukio I'm sorry..." he looked up and came to face the scene in front of him, his eyes landed on the tail whooshing around, he followed it up and came to face himself, "what the fuck ?" Kuro jumped up to his shoulder and looked at the new comer, he sniffed the air, he smiled and jumped down, "_Sakura your here, your here..." _he ran into her open arms, she smiled and held him tightly.

Yukio looked at the Demon, he placed his gun away, "Sakura is that your name?" he jumped down from the podium and Joined Rin, "Yes, my name is Sakura Okumura, I'm your older sister... " the twins jaws dropped, she smiled at them, and laughed, "Shiro said you would reacted like this, i know it may be hard for you to believe but i am your sister, but my power was too much to be sealed away, so i have grown up in a small village away from sight, Shiro would visit me and tell me about you two, how you had grown..." she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, she held out her hand, Rin took it and opened it, the boys couldn't believe their eyes, there was their father stood next to Sakura with Kuro in her arms, " there is also a letter addressed to both of you, he gave it to me, in case of his death, i was to seek you out but only once both of you had awoken..." she looked down to Kuro as she rubbed his head under her chin.

Rin looked to Yukio and nodded his head, they both walked up to her and each placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up shocked, " we don't need the letter, we can understand why Dad kept you away, and the fact that Kuro knows you, is enough for us" they smiled showing their fangs,

"Bravo my dear boys, that was very touching," the Triplets jumped and turned to face the door, "Mephisto, you knew about this?" the older demon walked into the room swinging his umbrella, "why of course i did, Shiro swore me to be quite, any who she will now be a student at True cross academy, Mr Okumura i hope you can get her up to date" just as Yukio was about to speak Mephisto disappeared, just as the door opened to revile that rest of the class.

They all took their seats, Yukio walked up to the podium with Sakura following, he turned and took a deep breath, "Right welcome everybody, we have a new student joining us today...", he waved out his hand, "This is Sakura Okumura..." the whole room was silent, she looked at all the faces in the room with wonder as her tail whooshed back and forth, her eyes landed on a young man with two tone hair, the gaze he gave made Sakura blush, he caught this action, he tiled his head, " she is mine and Rin's older sister, she was raised in a village as her blue flames couldn't be sealed away, so please make her feel welcome, and we will all help in bringing her up to speed, Ryuji Suguro?" the man with two tone hair stood up, "it will be your job to bring her up to date on what we have covered, also Sakura you shall seat next to him for each lesson"

The class went on as planned, to all surprise Sakura seemed to know everything that was needed, the bell rang, they all stood packing their bags, "Mr Suguro, i just wish to say thank you..." she bowed her head making him blush, "Please just call me Bon, we're all friends here, and besides you didn't need any help you seem to know all that we do and more, why is that?" he set his bag down on the table and looked straight into her stunning blue eyes, she blushed at his intense gaze, he smirked, " i was brought up in a very small village, everybody that lives there can see demons, they often fight them to protect the young , also a lot of them use to be Exorcist , i learnt from them all that i needed, they are the ones that helped me control my flames"

Sakura had sat in her chair, lowering her head, remembering the people she loved and cared for, a strong warm gripped to her hand brought her back, she followed the arm to face Bon, as tears fell down her sun kissed skin, " you have nothing to be sad about, your with your Brothers and friends now, you will never be alone." he smiled, the gripped to her hand got tighter, He stood pulling her with him, " now come on, let's get some lunch ." he smiled, Sakura smiled back while a blush crept across her face, they both walked out hand in hand talking.

Months passed at True Cross Academy, Rin and Yukio waited outside their dorm, "Hay sorry I'm late, had some chores to do" they headed down to the Kitchen to breakfast, "Yukio when well the others be arriving?" Sakura took a sip of her tea as her younger brother finished his meal, "10am, as well as Mephisto, he will give the last of the details that are needed for this exam." she nodded her head and turned to face the window, watching the rain run down the glass.

An hour passed as they talked about their childhood and what may be required in the exam , when Sakura sat up right, she tiled her head and twitch her ears, a smile shone on her face, " hay i'll see you guys latter, and thank you for Breakfast!" she shouted as she shot round the corner, Rin and Yukio looked at each other mouths open, Rin shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his second breakfast.

The door leading in to the abounded dorm creaked as Bon pulled, he stepped inside closing the door behind, he shook his head casting off the rain, he heard a giggle, he brought his eyes up and came to face a pair of feet he continued to looked up and gazing across some bear legs that where well toned, a black skirt was a contrast against the skin, his eyes were then drawn to the tail whooshing back and forth, it rolled up, Bon lifted his head and came to face some stunning crystal blue eyes, a blush crept across his face as he smiled, "Sakura, you look beautiful this morning..." he reached out a hand to her, she placed her hand in his warm grip, she took a few steps as he pulled her in, with is other hand he snaked it around her waist and pulled her even closer, "... your eyes always make me stop in my tracts..." Sakura smiled and lent into his touch, she wrapped her tail around his waist and pulling closer still, she closed her eyes when she felt warm lips touch hers, she embraced him, Deeping the kiss, they both broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat, it was Yukio, he raised an eyebrow and turned and walked away, they looked back to each other and blushed, they entwined their finger and followed behind.

The room was filled with talk, Yukio, Rin and Shiemi all sat by the window looking out to the dark sky, while Shima, Miwa, Izumo all sat with Bon and Sakura, they all joked and shared information, while they waited for it all to start, in the time were Bon sat listening to the other argue, Sakura snaked her tail around his waist and rested the tip on his fingers, she did all this without taking her eyes off the others, she smiled when she felt a soft stroke come from him, but it all became silent in the room when Mephisto walked in, "Well now that everybody is here we can begin, the exam will consist of three parts, a written/verbal and a particle side, in a few short moments you will all be given a room number, this is the room in which you will take the first part of the exam..." he looked round the young faces and saw clam, he was impressed, "... now when you get to your rooms, you will see an Exorcist stood outside, they are there to hear the verbal part of the test, on the desk will be a bell, when you are ready ring it and they will enter , when you have finished they will leave, and you can rejoin the others back here, you each have two hours to complete the exam, once you step into the room, Good luck to you all, i will explain the rest later ." he took a bow and exited the room, Yukio stood by the door and handed each person a room number and so the exams started.

Two and half hours passed, and the last one entered the room, it was Sakura, she sank to the floor, tail limp beside her, Bon came and sat behind rubbing her shoulder, causing her to purr with pleasure, " oh for god sake get a room, "Izumo huffed, crossing her arms, Sakura just stuck her tongue out causing Rin and Shiemi to laugh, it brought a smile to the whole room, even Yukio, but it was soon broken when a thunderous booming filled the room making it shake, " what the hell was that? " Rin shoot to his feet, as did Bon, ready to fight, they were both knocked off their feet and sent to the other side of the room, "Ryuji..." Sakura jumped to her feet and reached out her arm, when something think and slimy wrapped round her wrist, she tried to pull it away but it grip got tighter, she was about to scream out when another slimy thing reached out and twisted round her throat, only a gasp left her lips, another boom shook the room as something came crashing through the wall.

Bon and Rin, jumped up to their feet, " Shima, Miwa you both ok?" Bon never took his eyes off the dust cloud, he heard them both reply, he also heard Shiemi and Izumo call out, he saw Rin step forward, "Yukio, Sakura you guys ok?" Yukio coughed out, "Sakura are you ok?" Bon called out stepping forward, the dust was settling and the whole room gasps, in front of them was Sakura entangled by a demon, her face was flash red and her breathing was heavy,

"SAKURA!" both Rin and Bon lunged toward the demon, when it shot open a bud and spat out a black liquid, it covered all the people in the room, they stopped moving, "what the fuck, why can't i move..." Rin tired pulling his feet up from under himself and tried moving his tail but to no avail, he scanned the room and found all the others to be the same, he turned back to Sakura blue flames roaring, he saw a flash of blue to his right, it was Yukio, "this can't be possible..." he was grinding his teeth, he sensed Rin looking at him, he turned and found his angered face, "... it's an Incubus, a sex demon, they attack females and rape them, but how in hell did one get past the protection?" Rin's eyes where wide after hearing that information, he heard a low growl come from his left and saw Bon jaw set, his eyes unblinking on Sakura, Rin followed his eyes, the heat raised on his face with what he saw, "oh god..."

The Incubus had his tentacles all over Sakura body, one held her arms above her head, another two held her legs apart, while another wrapped around her neck, her breathing was heavy and laboured, another tentacle came from the demon, it coiled around her ankle and snaked up her leg, disappearing under her skirt, her body arched and she gasped, Bon growled lower and longer, there was nothing they could do, "Yukio is there a passage that could weaken this thing?" Rin looked to his brother, he shook his head, " an Incubus hardly ever leaves Gahenna, very little is known about them..." The brothers snapped their heads back to Sakura when they heard tearing, the demon had ripped away her clothes reviling her underwear. Rin and the other shut their eyes tight, filled with anger that they couldn't do anything, the only one to keep their eyes on the event was Bon, his anger boiling,

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER..." he roared out, trying to move anything, he widen his eyes as he watched one of the tentacle push past the band of her kickers, Sakura gasped and arched her back, he tried in vain to think of anything to stop it when a scream ripped out of her throat, Yukio, Rin and Bon snapped their head round to look back at Sakura, tears streamed down her face, as her face twisted in pain, "OH my god, she was..." Izumo covered her mouth in shock, tears built up in her eyes when she saw a red stain appeared on the bulging martial, the blood glided down her smooth skin forming a drop at the end of her foot, starting a pool on the floor.

A movement out the corner of Bon's eyes drew his attention, several more tentacle appeared, they crawled passed Sakura and snaked along the floor, each stopping in front of them, each back away as much as they could, but they just seemed to stop, it seemed to be forever before they began to move away, everybody let go for the breath they were holding, a yell brought all their head up, "oh dame no, get off..." all the tentacles had surrounded Bon, one snaked round his back binding his arms, another tightly wrapped round his neck, pulling his head back, he was then lift so just his knees touched the floor , "Shit Bon, GET THE FUCK OFF HIM..." Rin tried reaching over but it was just too far, a deep thumb drew his eyes away from Bon, a thinker tentacle came over coiling round Bon leg, winding up his thigh, Rin saw shivers ran over his body as the thing rubbed sensitive spots, a deep blush crept across his face when the bud began rubbing his groin, his breathing became heavy, Rin clenched his fists in anger.

It was only a moment later that Bon was lifted off the floor and carried like a rag doll over to the Incubus, while still in the air the tentacle made their way through his clothes ripping them way from his heated flesh, he was laid on the cold floor causing him to hiss, the rubbing never stopping, Bon was hard against the tentacle, Sakura was moved to hover above him, as the Incubus moved her lower, with one swift and straight movement the demon had Bon's rock hard member focused inside, a scream filled all the ears as they filched away.

No time was given to allow any pain to pass, the demon snaked a tentacle around her waist and began lifting and lowering her body on Bon, both moaned in reposed, Yukio twitched his foot, he looked down to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, the feeling in his lower half was retuning, the others seem to notice what he was doing, they each tested what they could move.

Yukio reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, and pushed it to his ear waiting for the answer when it came he gave no choice but to listen, "We have an Incubus demon attacking students at the dorms we need all hands here now..." just as he ended the call, both Bon and Sakura screamed he turned his head in time to see more thick tentacles forced on them, Bon's leg had been opened wide apart, he growled as the tentacle pushed in and out of his ass, his eyes shut tight, hissing with the pain but it was Sakura Yukio was scared for, the demon was ready to rip her apart, another two tentacle's entered her, making the blood flow greater, the moan form Bon caused a Yukio to drew his eyes away from the bloody scene, his face flush red and covered in a sheen of sweat, his back arching off the floor, not a moment later he throw his head back and yelled, "oh gross, now i won't get that image from my head.." Izumo crossed her arms, but a deep growl soon made her lower her eyes.

Yukio and Rin brought their leg under them to try and push up, but they still were weak, but a faint whisper drew their attention away , " no... Sakura ..." Bon was reaching out his hand he yelled as the tentacle pushed deeper into him, " R..Ryuji...please...hel..." she never finished as a tentacle was rammed into her mouth, Rin yelled out and pulled out his sword, his bright blues flames erupted covering then all in warmth, Rin jumped to his feet charging at the demon, when it pulled Sakura higher, and another tentacle appeared, but this one was different, Rin stopped in his tracks when he saw the glinting metal he growled low in throat gripping his sword, the tentacles began move faster before they halted, Sakura was thrown through the glass and out into the court yard, "SAKURA" Yukio ran up rising his guns and shot at the demon, he ran out the room and down the stars, he rushed out the door and searched the grounds, he snapped his head to the bloodied figure lying in the bed of narcissus, he dropped his gun, and pulled off his coat, draping it over Sakura naked body when Mephisto appeared at his side, " she will be fine as will Mr. Suguro, nothing a little time won't heal," he removed his hand from Yukio shoulder and promptly walked away swing his umbrella .

A week later...

Rin and Yukio sat outside the hospital room, waiting for them to dress, when the doctor walked out, they both got to their feet and knock on the door, as they entered the room, both Ryuji and Sakura were in a tight embrace, they pulled apart taking each other hand and walking to meet Rin and Yukio, "we're ready to go home, but we need you to ask the other to meet us at the dorms..." Yukio went to question why, but Sakura brought her hand up, " I will tell everybody together..." he nodded his head and walked out of the room, pulling out his mobile.

They made it to the Dorms after a few hours, the brothers walked ahead of the couple, Sakura stopped tightly gripping Ryuji hand, " hay what's wrong... are you in pain?" she just shook her head, but she couldn't meet his eyes, her shoulders began to shake, and tears dropped from her face, Ryuji pulled her into his arm and whispered, " shhhhhh, it's aright I'm here my love, I'll never leave you..." she continued to sob into his cheat, nails digging into his back, a few minutes passed before she pushed back, she looked into his eyes and saw everything that she needed, support, love and happiness, he smiled, wiped away her tears and placed a gentle kiss to her pink lips, "come on their all waiting for us..." they linked hands and entered the room.

" what took you both so long?" Izumo huffed angrily, Rin gave her a dirty look she lowered her gaze, Sakura looked to Ryuji for support, he nodded his head and gave her hand a squeeze. she Knelt down and held out her arms, Kuro jumped up, Sakura held him close, she began scratching behind his ear making him purr when she spoke,

" I asked you all here to say a few things, one is thank you, i know when the Demon was...i know that you all were coated in its poison, i know you all fought to free yourselves , but i wanted you to know that from that point there was nothing you could do, i am sad that you all had to witness something like that, especially when you are our friends but thank you, you have helped us in ways you may never have thought of..." she looked to all the faces in the room, they where all smiling, warm and caring smiles, it made her smile, she looked back to Kuro as tears fell from her eyes, "_what the matter Sakura..." _Kuro gave her chin a lick as his eyes shone with worry,

" I'm alright Kuro, I'm just happy..." she looked back up knowing it was time, "... i also called you here to inform you that, well two things really..." a hand appeared on her shoulder, she looked up and came to face Ryuji, his eyes were soft and gentle, "...Ryuji has asked me to marry him..." the room filled with shocked grasps and cheer, "... there is more, the wedding will be in a few weeks, just a small get together, and your all invited, but we also have happier news, I'm pregnant..." the room filled with congratulations as the couple were embraced , the room was filled with happiness, all fear had washed away.

3 weeks later...

Sakura looked into the mirror while Shiemi finished pining her hair up, "There done..." she moved across the room and opened the door, Rin and Yukio walked in, dressed in their hat and tails, they stepped round the door and faced their older sister, their jaws dropping, Sakura laughed and smiled at them, she held out her hands, the brothers took one each, " you look beautiful, I wish the old man could be here to see this..." Sakura leant forward and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads, " he is with us, he always has been, and he be so proud of you both, now it's time that you walked me down the aisle." they walked out the room linking arms as the music began, the day filled with joy and love.

Months passed in the town, but there was excitement in the air, " Shima can you pass me that box of decorations, oh and can you get the ladder..." Miwa looked up and yelled in shock, Shima looked round the wall with wide eyes, " what the hell Sakura? what do u think you're doing?" they both went running to her side, they took her hands and supported her back as she climbed down from the steps, " we told you to leave it to us, I know you want to help make this perfect for your brothers, but it's your birthday too ..." they helped her into a chair, " I know it is but I want this to be special for them, this will be the first birthday we have together , I just want...ah" Shima and Miwa turned back to Sakura to see her pain filled face as her hand shot to swollen stomach, she yelled out again and gripped the chair arm, tearing the fabric,

"RYUJI..." Shima shoot to her side taking her hand, which he regretted with the painful squeeze she gave, Ryuji came rushing into the room and saw the scene in front of him, he ran over and pick up his wife and carried her out the door, Miwa followed behind with a bag he threw in the back of the car, " right thank you Miwa, don't tell Okumura about this, and get this all sorted for tomorrow..." he jumped in the front and drove off, Shima just looked back to the room and pushed up his sleeves, " Right let's get this perfect" Miwa nodded and set off to finish for the big day.

Rin and Yukio woke to a huge bang, it surprised them both, Yukio looked down to his Brother who had fallen out of bed from the noise, they looked to the door to find a note, Yukio got up and pulled it off the door,

Rin, Yukio,

came to the Village hall tonight at 6pm, don't be late (meaning you Rin)

There was no name on the note, Rin and joined his brother, he looked to the clock, and gasped, " that only 6 hours away, how did we sleep so long?" Yukio just shrugged his shoulders.

Those six hours seemed to fly by, it was almost time, " Rin we'll be late hurry up..." Yukio looked to his watch, 5:45pm they had 15 minutes, Rin came running down the stairs, still dressing himself, "alright lets go" they walked out into the chilled air. The walk took them 10 minutes, Rin stopped, " Hay Yukio have you seen Sakura today?" Yukio turned round, "No I haven't, but I've had this odd feeling in my heart form when i woke up, you have it to?" Rin nodded his head, he looked to the village hall, his tail swaying slowly behind, " let's go in, I beat she inside waiting..." they walked to the hall and walked inside, they put their coats away and crossed the hallway to the main door, they push the doors open, they were greeted with a cheer of,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the brothers looked at each other in shock, they turned their heads back and smiled, but someone was missing, "Thank you guys, but were is Sakura, it's her birthday too?" Shima stepped forward, "she said she was tired so she was going for a sleep, she will..." just as Shima was about to finish Ryuji stepped through the door, " Sorry we are here, it took longer than we thought it would..." Ryuji walked into the hall but he held the door open, " what are you talking about Bon? what took longer?" as Rin walked forward Sakura walked into the room holding a blanket, "Giving Birth to your Niece and Nephew..." she looked up with a tired smile on her face, but she was glowing, the brother walked over and looked down to the two new born in her arms, " I'd like to introduce, Shiro and Yuri Suguro born 6am 27th December..." the Brother looked into her eyes and that of Ryuji and smiled, " a party for 3 is now a party of 5..." Sakura handed her children to her brothers, she reached of Ryuji hand, she looked to the scene in front of her, how her little brothers showed off their niece and nephew, she knew that her Children would have a loving family and would never be alone.


End file.
